Aftermath
Aftermath is een canon leesboek in de Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens serie dat werd uitgegeven op 4 september 2015 en werd geschreven door Chuck Wendig. Het verhaal speelt zich af tussen de gebeurtenissen van Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi en Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Het verhaal is opgedeeld in drie delen. Tussen verschillende hoofdstukken in bevinden er zich interludes die aparte kortverhalen bevatten die los staan van het geheel. Synopsis Part I Na de Battle of Endor reorganiseert de Rebel Alliance zich tot de New Republic met Mon Mothma als Chancellor en een nieuwe Galactic Senate die gevestigd is op Chandrila. De New Republic breidt al snel haar legers uit en bereid nieuwe offensieven voor op de resterende troepen van het Imperial Military. Captain Wedge Antilles van de New Republic Defense Fleet gaat op verkenningsmissies in de Outer Rim op zoek naar de terugtrekkende troepen van het Empire. Tijdens één van deze missies nadert Antilles de planeet Akiva waar hij gevangen genomen wordt door de bemanning van twee Star Destroyers die net uit hyperspace kwamen en Akiva als eindbestemming hebben. Net voordat zijn schip land in de hangar van de Vigilance, één van de Star Destroyers die onder leiding staan van Admiral Rae Sloane, weet Wedge zijn schip te laten exploderen. In de chaos die vervolgens ontstaat kan hij ontsnappen ondanks dat de explosie hem verwondingen toebrengt. Niet veel later nadert Norra Wexley, een piloot en Lieutenant van de New Republic die ook jarenlang voor de Rebel Alliance vocht, haar thuiswereld Akiva. Samen met de smokkelaar Owerto Naiucho weet ze door de blokkade van de Star Destroyers te breken en te landen op de planeet. Ondertussen zit Sinjir Rath Velus, een voormalige Loyalty Officer van het Galactic Empire die gedeserteerd heeft tijdens de Battle of Endor, in een bar op Akiva waar hij ondertussen propaganda van de New Republic bekijkt. Op de Holoprojector ziet hij Princess Leia die vertelt over de nederlagen die het Empire overal aan het lijden is en over de vernietiging van de Death Star II. Ondertussen komen er twee Stormtroopers en een officer binnen die hem de propaganda zien bekijken. Een Twi'lek, die toevallig ook in de bar zit, protesteert tegen de officer en wijst hem erop dat Imperials niet welkom zijn. Zodra hij zegt dat de dagen van het Empire geteld zijn, barst er een gevecht los. Sinjir grijpt de officer beet en schakelt zowel hem als de Stormtroopers uit. Vervolgens verlaat hij de bar. Even later wandelen drie handlangers van Surat Nuat, de Sullustan leider van een lokaal crimineel netwerk, de winkel binnen van Temmin Wexley. Ze beweren dat Temmin iets waardevols heeft gestolen van Surat. Nadat ze hem meerdere keren bedreigd hebben activeert Temmin Mister Bones, een met veel modificaties uitgeruste B1 Battle Droid. Bones schakelt al snel de drie gangster uit waarna Temmin zijn moeder, Norra, in de deuropening ziet staan. Ondertussen is er een derde Star Destroyer aangekomen boven Akiva. Het blijkt al snel dat de schepen het vervoer zijn voor een aantal hooggeplaatste officers en functionarissen binnen het Empire: Moff en zelf verklaarde Grand Moff Valco Pandion, General Jylia Shale, de rijke bankier en slavendrijver Arsin Crassus en Imperial Advisor Yupe Tashu. Wedge baant zichzelf ondertussen een weg door de ventilatieschachten van de Vigilance en bereikt uiteindelijk een communicatiestation waar hij een bericht probeert te versturen naar de New Republic. Hij wordt echter ontdekt en neergeschoten door Admiral Sloane die hem meeneemt aan boord van haar schip waarmee ze koers zet naar Akiva om de andere hoge Imperials te ontmoeten. Na het gevecht met de drie gangsters laat Temmin zijn Droid de lichamen van gangsters verplaatsen. Zelf herenigt hij zich met zijn moeder en laat hij haar zijn winkel zien die gebouwd heeft in het voormalige huis van zijn ouders tijdens de afwezigheid van zijn moeder. Hij verkoopt vooral spullen die hij vindt als Scavenger vindt maar voorbij een verborgen deur verkoopt hij schatten zoals hij ze zelf noemt. Er liggen onder andere Blaster Rifles, Thermal Detonators en dergelijke. Norra reageert eerst geschokt maar Temmin zegt dat hij tot dit gedwongen werd aangezien Brentin, Temmins vader, jaren geleden door het Empire gearresteerd werd wegens rebellie en zijn moeder hem verliet om een piloot te worden voor de Rebel Alliance. Norra ontdekt al snel dat ze Temmin nooit vrijwillig met haar mee zal krijgen om de planeet te verlaten. Ze biedt haar excuses aan en steekt vervolgens een naald in Temmins nek. Hij wordt al snel verdooft waarna Norra hem meeneemt zodat ze de planeet kunnen verlaten. Niet veel later bekijkt Bounty Hunter Jas Emari van op een afstand de Golden Harp, het persoonlijke jacht van Arsin Crassus, die net op Akiva arriveert. Zelf kwam ze naar Akiva om Crassus om te brengen zodat ze vervolgens de premie op hem kon opeisen. Op het moment dat ze hem wilt vermoorden komen de andere hooggeplaatste Imperials aan op hetzelfde platform. Morna Kee, de piloot van Sloane, ziet de Bounty Hunter echter en weet haar neer te schieten waarna ze valt van de stelling waarvan ze hen bespioneert had. Eenmaal binnengekomen in het paleis van de Satrap van Myrra, de plaats waar de Imperials hebben afgesproken om hun vergadering te houden, vragen de leden van de vergadering aan Admiral Sloane, die de leider van de raad wordt, wat de blasterschoten die ze buiten hoorden betekenden. Sloane wijst de vraag al snel af door duidelijk te maken dat ze Wedge Antilles gevangen genomen heeft. De vergadering zal bekend komen te staan als de Imperial Future Council en heeft als doel om terug orde te brengen binnen het Galactic Empire. Wanneer Jas bekomen is van haar val merkt ze dat ze gevangen genomen is door Surat. Surat zelf is op zijn hoede voor iedereen die iets te maken heeft met de New Republic aangezien zijn criminele organisatie kon voortbestaan door zaken te doen met het Empire. Wanneer Akiva bevrijdt zou worden door de New Republic zou dat het einde van zijn organisatie kunnen betekenen. Wanneer Surat terugkeert komt hij Sinjir tegen die Jas herkent. Hij zag de Bounty Hunter op Endor tijdens de Battle of Endor en probeert haar vrijheid voor haar terug te winnen. Surat vertrouwt hem niet en er ontstaat een gevecht tussen de zijn handlangers en Sinjir waarbij Sinjir bewusteloos wordt geslagen. Ondertussen bevindt Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar zich op zijn vlaggenschip Home One waar hij ingelicht wordt over de verdwijning van Wedge door Ensign Ardin Deltura waarna Ackbar het bevel geeft voor verkenningsmissies om Wedge te zoeken. Part II Wanneer Temmin terug bij bewustzijn komt ziet hij dat Norra probeert om een schip van het Empire te stelen om zo Akiva te verlaten. Hij protesteert aangezien hij het leven dat hij op Akiva heeft opgebouwd niet wil achterlaten. Temmin besluit om zijn moeder de rug toe te keren, steelt een Speeder en trekt hiermee de aandacht van Stormtroopers. Twee Speeders volgen zetten al snel de achtervolging in. Temmin trekt de smalle straatjes van de stad in, raakt één van zijn achtervolgers kwijt en schakelt de andere uit. Norra wordt hierdoor gedwongen om opnieuw haar zoon te vinden. Ondertussen zetten de leden van de Imperial Future Council opnieuw een vergadering in. De spanningen lopen al snel op en er ontstaat een onderlinge strijd tussen Admiral Sloane en Grand Moff Pandion die beiden zoveel mogelijk macht naar zich toe willen trekken nu een groot deel van het Imperial High Command, politici van het Empire en de Emperor zelf overleden zijn. Wanneer het bericht binnenkomt dat twee A-Wings van de New Republic gesignaleerd zijn neemt de spanning nog meer toe. Beide schepen worden echter meteen uitgeschakeld waardoor de locatie van de vergadering nog steeds geheim is. Pandion dient het voorstel in om de gehele Imperial Navy, of wat ervan overblijft alleszins, te verzamelen om een groot offensief op de New Republic te lanceren. De vergadering wijst na debat het voorstel af en uiteindelijk wordt er een voorstel van Sloane aangenomen om de Star Destroyers boven Akiva tijdelijk weg de sturen om zo de absolute geheimhouding van de Council te behouden. Norra gaat naar haar zus aan wie ze Temmin had toevertrouwd toen zij vertrok om voor de Alliance te gaan vechten in de hoop dat Temmin bij haar is. Ze treft in het huis enkel haar zus aan terwijl Temmin ondertussen terug gaat naar zijn winkel om zeker te zijn dat de geheime doorgang naar de wapens niet ontdekt is door handlangers van Surat Nuat. Temmin wordt echter ontdekt door één van de gangsters die hem gevangen neemt. Norra komt even later binnen en treft enkel een overgebleven gangster aan terwijl haar zoon al weggevoerd is. Nadat de gangster haar probeert aan te vallen opent Norra het vuur en schiet hem neer. Even later wordt Sinjir wakker in een kooi en ziet hij dat Jas ondertussen al uit haar kooi is kunnen ontsnappen met behulp van een lockpick die ze verborgen hield. Ze bevrijd ook Sinjir en tijdens hun ontsnapping zien ze Surat die op het punt staat om Temmin te folteren. Ze stormen naar binnen en bevrijden Temmin. Eenmaal buiten zien ze dat Norra, die op zoek is naar Temmin, ondertussen gearriveerd is. Ze vluchtten alle vier voordat de handlangers van Surat ze kunnenn tegenhouden. Sloane vraagt zich ondertussen af of de Council ooit iets zal kunnen bereiken aangezien het Empire zich altijd heeft gefocust op het gezag van één persoon: de Emperor. Nu meerdere personen allemaal samen moeten regeren gaat het proces veel langzamer. Pandion dient nogmaals een voorstel in voor een offensief tegen de New Republic te beginnen en Imperial Adviser Tashu stelt voor om het gehele Military terug te laten trekken naar de Unknown Regions om daar te hergroeperen. Jas, Sinjir, Temmin en Norra besluiten op hetzelfde moment om samen te werken om de leden van de vergadering gevangen te nemen en de premie te verdelen onder hun vieren. Fleet Admiral Ackbar geeft even later het bevel om een klein team bestaande uit commando's naar Akiva te sturen nadat een Probe Droid van de New Republic de wrakken van de verwoeste schepen heeft gevonden. Wanneer de commando's echter arriveren op de planeet worden ze meteen onder vuur genomen door het Empire. Sergeant Major Jom Barell blijkt al snel de enige overlevende te zijn en raakt tijdens zijn landing ook nog eens gewond waardoor hij de enige overlevende is en de missie alleen tot een goed einde moet zien te brengen. Part III Norra en Jas bevinden zich intussen nog steeds in Myrra. Norra steelt een TIE Fighter nadat Jas de piloten, die bij de gestationeerde Starfighters stonden, uitgeschakeld heeft. Sinjir is ondertussen op weg naar een communicatiestation van het Empire en meldt zich aan bij een officer en twee Stormtroopers. Het Empire denkt dat hij gesneuveld is op Endor en weet niets af van zijn desertie waardoor hij wordt binnengelaten. Eenmaal in het station schiet hij de officer neer waarna Mister Bones binnenkomt en de Stormtroopers uitschakelt. Vervolgens zenden ze een holovid uit over heel de stad waarop een Stormtrooper te zien is die het vuur opent op een onschuldig kind. Op die manier kunnen ze onrust onder de inwoners creëren. Nadat ze hun uitzending proberen ze langs het dak te vluchten. Ze worden echter gedwongen om dekking zoeken wanneer er twee TIE Fighters in aantocht zijn en het communicatiestation onder vuur beginnen te nemen. Norra schakelt de TIE's uit en gaat naar het paleis waar de Imperials verblijven. Ze vernietigt vervolgens de schepen van de leden van de vergadering waardoor deze de planeet niet meer kunnen verlaten. Sloane ziet dit gebeuren vanaf de begane grond en geeft het bevel om de gestolen TIE Figher neer te halen. De rechtervleugel wordt geraakt en Norra stort neer. Terwijl Sloane het wrakstuk van het schip ziet merkt ze ook dat er zich een menigte verzamelt heeft rond het paleis die steeds onrustige wordt. Het enige schip dat nog heel is is het privéjacht van Arsin Crassus. Sloane besluit meldt aan de andere leden van de vergadering dat ze hiermee zullen ontsnappen. Dankzij de crash van Norra's TIE Fighter viel de elektriciteit tijdelijk weg in het paleis waardoor Wedge kan ontsnappen uit zijn boeien. Hij steelt een holocscreen van Adea Rite, de persoonlijke assistent van Admiral Sloane, en licht de New Republic in over de aanwezigheid van het Empire op Akiva. Temmin en de rest van het team hergroeperen ondertussen en worden al snel vergezeld door Norra die onthuld dat ze de crash overleeft heeft. Terwijl de menigte in de stad op het punt staat om in opstand te komen haalt Temmin kaarten van de catacomben onder Myrra zodat ze via de catacomben het paleis van de Satrap kunnnen binnendringen. Om het paleis te bereiken moeten ze langs een oude ondergrondse droidfabriek uit de Clone Wars gaan. Eenmaal aangekomen bij het paleis kunnen ze met behulp van Thermal Detonators een gedeelte van de muur opblazen. Eenmaal in de catacomben vraagt Jas aan Temmin wat er in de doos zit die hij gestolen heeft van Surat Nuat. Temmin antwoordt dat het een wapen is, iets wat Jas ten zeerste betwijfelt. Ze opent de doos en ontdekt dat er data cubes in zitten die informatie bevatten over de organisatie van Surat en over duistere praktijken van het Empire. In tegenstelling tot Temmin weet Jas wie dit soort informatie wel zou kunnen gebruiken en ze beloofd dat ze Temmin zal helpen met het verkopen van de data in de toekomst. Wanneer ze de droidfabriek naderen horen ze echter een angstaanjagend gehuil. In het paleis Sloane beslist ondertussen om toch de drie Star Destroyers terug te halen voor het geval de New Republic een offensief zou starten. Terwijl Norra en de rest van het team vluchten zien ze een horde aan angstaanjagende wezens uit de fabriek komen. Temmin herkent de wezens en deelt de anderen mee dat het Uugteen zijn, agressieve humanoïde wezens, die als een zwerm op hen af komen. In een wanhoopspoging zet Temmin één van de Detonators aan en legt deze terug bij de rest. In de daaropvolgende explosie stort een deel van de catacomben in waardoor de Uutgeen van hen worden gescheiden. Nu ze geen detonators meer hebben om een opening in het paleis te maken stelt Sinjir voor dat ze terug naar de oppervlakte gaan. Sinjir zal zich opnieuw als Loyalty Officer aanmelden, het paleis infiltreren en het team vervolgens binnenlaten. Niet veel later staan Temin, Norra, Jas en Mister Bones te wachten buiten het paleis. Ze worden echter verrast door Stormtroopers die achter hen verschijnen, hen gevangen nemen en naar Admiral Sloane brengen waar ze ook Sinjir zien die intussen ook gevangen genomen is. Het blijkt dat Temmin hen verraden heeft en een deal gemaakt heeft met Sloane. Temmin vraagt om hem, zijn moeder en zijn droid te laten gaan. De Admiral weigert echter en is enkel bereid om hem alleen te laten gaan. Temmin is geschokt en heeft al snel spijt van zijn afspraak met het Empire. Sloane schiet met haar Blaster op Mister Bones en vernietigt de droid. Vervolgens geeft ze het bevel om Temmin van het van het paleis te gooien. Het jacht van Crassus is intussen ook gearriveerd. De Stormtroopers, die inmiddels het vuur hadden geopend op de menigte buiten worden al snel teruggeroepen. Wanneer Temmin van het paleis wordt geworpen slaagt de menigte erin om hem op te vangen. Nadat de gevangenen en de Imperials aan boord zijn gebracht ziet Sloane dat de Satrap smeekt om ook aan boord te mogen van het schip. Sloane weigert en op haar teken wordt de Satrap door twee Stormtroopers doodgeschoten. Jom Barrel heeft ondertussen één van de turbolasers in de buurt overgenomen. Wanneer hij het jacht ziet opstijgen vuurt hij waardoor het schip zware schade oploopt maar nog steeds in staat is om haar koers verder te zetten. Sloane is geschokt om te zien dat de New Republic het bericht van Wedge ontvangen heeft en een vloot heeft gestuurd naar Akiva. Er breekt al snel een veldslag uit tussen de Star Destroyers en de van de New Republic. De troepen van het Empire worden compleet verrast en lijden al snel zware verliezen. Temmin duikt plots op en het blijkt dat hij er op het laatste moment toch in geslaagd is om het schip te infiltreren. Hij bevrijd zijn vrienden, houdt Grand Moff Pandion onder schot en gebruikt hem als gijzelaar. Net op dat moment crasht het schip in de hangar van de Vigilance. Tijdens de crash komt Crassus om het leven en slaagt het team erin om Shale en Tashu gevangen te nemen. Rae Sloane weet echter te ontsnappen met een Lambda-class Shuttle. Norra steelt een TIE Fighter en zet de achtervolging in. In de Shuttle ziet Sloane Pandion die haar probeert te doden zodat hij zelf de overblijfselen van het Empire kan overnemen. Sloane onthuld echter dat er nog officer boven haar staat. Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax is nog in leven en was de persoon die opdracht gaf aan Sloane om de Imperial Future Council te organiseren. Vervolgens weet Sloane Pandion te overmeesteren en dood ze hem met zijn eigen blaster. Sloane en haar piloot vluchten vervolgens naar de enige Star Destroyer die nog heel is: de Vanquish. Na hun aankomst gaat het schip onmiddellijk in Hyper Space en vlucht weg. De twee overige Star Destroyers zijn inmiddels vernietigt en de slag eindigt in een overwinning voor de New Republic. Norra keert terug naar de rest van het team en naar Wedge die zich inmiddels ook bij hen gevoegd heeft. Ze besluiten om samen op een nieuwe missie te gaan om oorlogsmisdadigers van het Empire op te sporen en te arresteren. Admiral Sloane is ondertussen teruggekeert naar de rest van de Imperial Navy en wordt ontvangen door Gallius Rax die haar vertelt dat de vergadering op Akiva een middel was om rivaliserende Imperials uit de weg te ruimen waardoor Sloane en Rax nu de twee machtigste individuen zijn binnen het Imperial Military. Interludes * Op Coruscant heeft er zich een menigte verzameld op Monument Plaza die het standbeeld van Emperor Palpatine neerhalen. Nadat het standbeeld vernietigd is arriveren er agenten van de Coruscant Security Force die het vuur openen op de menigte. De menigte verzet zich. Onder de opstandelingen bevind zich een jongen ganaamd Jak. * Een vader op Saleucami dineert met zijn twee zonen. Zijn eerste zoon het Dav en is een voormalige trooper binnen de Rebel Alliance. Webb, zijn andere zoon, is trouw aan het Empire. Even later verschijnen er TIE Fighters aan de horizon. Dav realiseert dat zijn broer hem aangegeven heeft en vlucht. * Chancellor Mon Mothma bezoekt het slagveld van een recente veldslag op planeet Naalol samen met haar adviseurs. Haar adviseurs bespreken of de demilitarisatie van de New Republic na de oorlog wel een goed idee is. * Op Chandrila gooit een burger bedorven voedselresten naar Olia Choko, een vertegenwoordiger van de New Republic. Choko begint een gesprek met de burger die duidelijk maakt dat zijn thuiswereld nog geen Senator heeft en daardoor geen inspraak heeft binnen de Senate. Choko benoemt hem vervolgens tot Senator. * Op planeet Sevarcos is er een veldslag tussen het Empire en de New Republic bezig. Drie voormalige slaven van het Empire bevinden zich in het heetst van de strijd en overleggen wat ze moeten doen. Één van hen stelt voor om te vluchten maar een andere wilt juist de New Republic helpen. Hij laat een aantal Rancors vrij die ook gevangen gehouden werden. * Drie Acolytes of the Beyond op planeet Taris kopen een Lightsaber van een handelaar die beweert dat de Lightsaber van Darth Vader was. * Han Solo en Chewbacca reizen af naar Dasoor. Ze ontvangen een transmissie van een zekere Imra die hen verteld over een klus op Kashyyyk. Han zegt tegen Chewbacca dat hij al hun bondgenoten uit de criminele onderwereld moet optrommelen zodat ze de planeet kunnen bevrijden. * Terug op Corucant bevindt Jak zich op één van de onderste levels van de planeet en probeert een wapen te krijgen van een misdaadbaas. Jak is vastbesloten om tegen het Empire te rebelleren en wilt zich bij de Anklebiter Brigade voegen. * Op Naboo zijn er twee weeskinderen die mogelijke adoptieouders ontmoeten. Één van hen voelt zich ongemakkelijk, besluit weg te lopen en terug te keren naar Coruscant om de strijd tegen het Empire voort te zetten. * Op Tatooine probeert een man genaamd Adwin Charu goederen van een aantal Jawa's te kopen. Hij wilt een set Mandalorian Battle Armor kopen maar een andere persoon genaamd Cobb Vanth wilt hetzelfde Armor kopen. Er ontstaat een ruzie. Charu blijkt te werken voor een corrupt mijnbouwbedrijf en Vanth is een zelfverklaard sherrif. Uiteindelijk schiet Vanth Charu neer. Terwijl Vanth met het Armor weggaat zegt hij tegen Charu dat er geen nieuw misdaadsyndicaat naar Tatooine zal komen. * Op Cloud City wordt het huis van een rijke oude man binnengevallen door rebellen. De man protesteert en noemt de rebellen verraders. Wanneer de rebellen meedelen dat de Emperor dood is weigert hij dat te geloven. Personages * Norra Wexley * Temmin Wexley * Sinjir Rath Velus * Wedge Antilles * Jas Emari * Rae Sloane * Mister Bones * Jylia Shale * Valco Pandion * Yupe Tashu * Gallius Rax * Adea Rite * Arsin Crassus * Brentin Wexley * Surat Nuat * Jom Barrel * Owerto Naiucho * Gial Ackbar * Morna Kee * Ardin Eltura * Mon Mothma * Hostis Ij * Auxi Kray Cobin * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Kyrsta Agate * Jak * Olia Choko * Adwin Charu * Cobb Vanth Locaties * Akiva * Tatooine * Coruscant * Naboo * Saleucami * Chandrila * Naalol * Sevarcos * Taris * Dasoor * Naboo * Tatooine * Bespin Categorie:Leesboeken